


Normal Couple Activities

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Swingers, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: It’s an unusual tuesday afternoon. A perfect time for two couples to try some Perfectly Normal Couple Activities!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Normal Couple Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Server secret santa gift for a friend! We were given a selection of characters to choose from, but I hate choosing, so I just threw em all in together. I think it worked out okay!

Ennoshita raises the cup he’s been given to his mouth and sips lightly. The oversteeped black tea is acrid, room temperature, and a struggle to keep in his mouth. Swallowing is equally a chore, but he does it without so much as grimacing, eyes locked onto the scene in front of him. The movement catches Tsukishima’s eye and he turns to meet Ennoshita’s gaze.

“How’s the tea?”

Ennoshita pauses, the cup perched against his lip. Tsukishima’s innate ability to make any question sound like a snide remark hasn’t waned, even in the middle of a scene. It would be impressive, he thinks, if it wasn’t so annoying. He smirks into his cup.

“It’s shit, actually. But the view is nice.”

Tsukishima glowers at him from over your shoulder. He’s got you in his lap and sunk down to his balls, buried as deep as he can and holding you there. Every inch of him presses hot and hard against your walls as you squirm against his chest, pinned by Tsukishima’s thick arms like a doll on display for your boyfriend to view. Ennoshita looks on, holding back a laugh, as his calloused fingers knead your tits harshly. You can’t see how he shifts in his seat, too busy thrusting your chest out like it might get you away from Tsukishima’s cruel fingers, or how his eyes blow wider when you drop your head and moan as the pressure moves from painful to pleasurable. 

He loves seeing you like this - debauched, on display. There’s no way for you to cover the marks they’ve sucked into your skin, or the flush that’s creeping down your chest in the hold they’ve got you in. The only place he can’t see is blocked by Tadashi’s head, but the wet marks trailing down your thighs prove he’s not just there to watch like he is.  _ They’ve done such a good job taking care of you today. _ His thoughts go on pause at your sudden choked-off wail, crying out as Kei squeezes roughly, twisting his fingers into the soft skin and pinching your peaked nipples.

“Don’t take it out on her,” Ennoshita chides gently from his vantage point a few feet from the bed. He watches you shudder against his friend’s chest with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“No, fuck,  _ please _ take it out on me,” you pant out as he tweaks your nipples again. The rough pads of his thumbs press heavily against the buds, rubbing rough circles as you whine. The kiss he presses into your neck feels just as apologetic before he sinks his teeth in and sucks, bruising another mark to match the others he had placed earlier. You swear you can feel his pulse when you squeeze around him tighter and buck your hips, desperate for more of that feeling. 

_ Tch _ . Tsukishima hums in disapproval as he unlatches from your neck. You can feel the vibration all the way down your spine as he speaks. “Don’t move too much, remember?” 

That  _ was  _ something they said, you remember belatedly. The ever-growing buzz in your skull and the ache in your core are muting any thought that passes through, getting lost in the haze or coming out attached to emotions they shouldn’t be. “ _ Suh-Sorry _ , Kei. ‘Dashi.” The soft apology warbles out of your throat like you're on the verge of tears.  _ Christ _ . Like you said, it’s a bit of a mess in your head at the moment.

The gentle bite at the juncture of your neck tells you that Kei’s already forgiven you and has your eyelids fluttering closed. Tadashi looks up from his place between your thighs languidly, eyes half lidded and mouth still sucking a bruise into your skin. He’s not wasting a breath to say anything, instead choosing to squeeze your thighs gently where he’s holding them open. He’s naked from the waist up, which makes it easy to see the blush that’s spread down to his chest. Yamaguchi looks like he would live down there if he was given the chance, eyes hazy and face shining with his spit and your slick. Wordlessly, he kisses the fresh hickey and drags a hand to Tsukki’s balls, squeezing them gently.

Kei  _ bucks _ , hands squeezing into your sensitive skin and twisting again. “ _ haah _ ,  **_fuck-_ ** ” You’re beyond sensitive from the constant teasing, and the shock of pain and the sudden pressure against your walls has you twisting in his lap. From the genuine and shaky moan that Kei lets slip, it’s clear  _ he  _ wasn’t expecting that, either. “ _ wh _ \-  _ Fuck _ , Tadashi, we’re supposed to be making  _ her  _ feel good,” he huffs at Tadashi, mindlessly grinding up into you. One of his hands has wandered up to your hair, tangling in the thick strands and tugging your head to the side so he can attack your neck again.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He sounds anything but, not quite stifling the giggle underneath his words. Tadashi’s tongue pokes out of his grinning mouth, eyebrows creasing. “But what’s the point if we aren’t all having fun?” he punctuates with another squeeze, making Kei’s hips stir again. You gasp- you can  _ feel  _ his cock throbbing from the touch even as he stills his hips and looks over your shoulder with a pointed look. You steal a glance at Ennoshita as well, hoping the hair in your face will shield you somehow.

Just  _ looking  _ at him like this makes you flush harder. Even without a mirror you know you have to look wrecked, and you can’t do anything to make him look away, but Chikara is starting to fray a little. He’s only taken his jacket off, but you can see the patchy flush creeping up his neck, and how his arms are shining with a sheen of sweat as he palms himself through his pants.

“Tadashi’s right. We’re all friends here.” His gaze is level, predatory. He makes sure you’re looking into his eyes before he speaks again. “I want to watch you cream her pretty little cunt before we leave.”

_ Oh fuck. _ You clench down instinctively at the thought, thighs tensing in Tadashi’s grip. Tsukki’s eyes slam closed, thrusting up into the tight heat with only one thing on his mind. He falls back against the cushions piled behind him with a grunt, fingers digging into your thighs and pulling them from Yamaguchi's grip. “Kei- _ oh _ ,” the rest of your sentence never makes it out as he starts to bounce you in earnest, meeting every motion with a thrust and somehow pushing deeper into you, each hit pounding his cockhead against the spot near your cervix that makes you see stars. 

It’s a change of pace. The constant low level pleasure that’s left your head cloudy is sharpening, every thrust making your muscles tighten up as the fog seems to spread to your limbs instead. You watch a little helplessly as Tadashi repositions himself between Kei’s legs - he’s recovered from having the rug torn out from underneath him enough to start looking for a way to get involved, clearly, but you’re not sure  _ what,  _ exactly _ ,  _ he could be doing down there -

Ennoshita’s voice cuts through again. “You know,” he drawls, watching your tits bounce and grinding his palm down a touch rougher. “She likes a little pressure on her throat.”

You start as Tsukishima’s breath hisses through his teeth loudly near your ear. _ “So clinical.” _ His free hand does come up to rest at the base of your neck, heavy against your collarbone and warm on your throat. The press of his fingers makes your pulse jump, gasping even though there’s no real pressure yet.

Chikara smiles blithely, reaching for the forgotten teacup and finding it thankfully empty. “I’ve been told it’s more fun when I’m mean.”

Kei’s thrusts slow down as his nose nudges against your temple. “You okay with this?” he asks, fingers flexing along the taut muscles lining your throat. You nod a little frantically. “Yes,  _ fuck _ , Kei, please please  _ please _ -”

It’s all the confirmation he needs. Your begging is cut short as his long fingers press into the sides of your neck, eyes widening as pressure makes your thoughts blur and the buzz in your skull to become deafening. Short, gasping breaths in time with the bounce of your ass against Kei’s thighs are all you can manage - you  _ can  _ breathe, but it’s not quite enough, it’s not  _ working  _ right, your thoughts dragging slower than syrup in your head as tension builds in your core and the electric crackle of pleasure starts to buzz in your veins. It’s easier for it to surprise you when your eyes start to flutter closed and you can’t think straight.

You let the staccato rhythm take you closer with every push, vision darkening around the edges as your breath comes faster. Each breathy cry that drops from your slack mouth seems to push him faster, to grip you just a touch harder, matching it with his own short huffs as he fucks into you. You feel like you’re boiling, so close that you can  _ taste  _ it, limbs pulling in as your muscles buzz and tighten, when Tsukishima’s hips stutter and slow. You’re not getting enough blood to be dissapointed, just confused, before you feel another set of fingers sliding against your stuffed cunt and thumbing against your clit. The pad catches on the stiff nub, heat shooting straight to your core at the touch, and pauses there -  _ fuck _ , if he starts  _ moving- _

Your eyes are watering when you look down at Yamaguchi, one hand squeezing Tsukki’s balls and the other teasing you.  _ “‘Dashi - please,” _

The hoarse plea seems to kick Kei into action. His grip on your thigh is bruising as he picks the pace up and bounces you on his dick in earnest. The finger on your clit is met with another, pinching gently with every wet slap of your hips against Kei’s. It’s too much for your starved brain to handle, mind going blank as you seem to lose feeling everywhere that’s not being fucked or touched by them. It’s more than enough to have you shaking again as the coil of heat in your abdomen tightens and finally  _ snaps _ . 

Feeling returns to you in hot washes of pleasure, every limb hot as the buzzing tension floods your system. Your back arches with a strangled cry, pussy clenching down hard and  _ squeezing  _ your own rhythm as every muscle you have in your body tries to match it. Tsukki’s hand against your throat tightens again and your eyes roll back, darkness creeping in your vision dangerously before he lets go. Your gasp is loud, chest heaving as your head swims.  _ “F-fuck, ah, fu-uck,”  _ you rasp, throat tight. He’s still bouncing you, every thrust making your walls draw in tight. Tsukki’s voice is raw as he grinds out “ _ ‘M close _ -”

“ _ Please- _ ” your voice cracks and he chokes - “ _ want your cum _ ,”

The words are enough to break him. He slams you down against his lap with a broken moan and holds you there, hips kicking as he cums  _ hard _ . Every thick pulse of his cock has you moaning, the sound wet and broken from your abused throat. Your short breaths mix with his as you grind down, your pussy milking him for every drop as he paints your cervix white. Each hot pulse fills you further until you can feel it drooling out and dripping onto him. You’re nearly delirious, too warm and air-starved to make sense as you mumble, “Y’really fucking… filled me up.”

Whatever energy you had been using finally evaporates. Your ears are ringing, you notice. Every muscle in your body seems to be quivering. You need to lie down now, you decide, going boneless and falling back to rest on Tsukki’s chest. He whuffs out an annoyed huff as your eyes close. 

Everything is still as you try and catch your breath, rising and falling with Kei’s ribs. His hands - Tadashi’s too, you notice- aren’t holding you down anymore. They’re smoothing up and down your skin, sliding along bruised flesh gently, moving up and up and up -

“We’re gonna lift you if you can’t move.” Someone’s voice. You can’t tell whose right now.

“ _ Hhh _ ,” you manage. Your mouth was still open. Was your tongue out?  _ Better fix that _ . 

They’re saying something else, but you don’t hear your name, so you figure it’s not too important right now, focusing on breathing now that you can do so again. You’re lifted up gently, pulling off of Tsukki’s cock with a wet squelching sound, before being placed on the bed about a foot away from where you were before. Someone’s hand grabs your knee and squeezes before they pad away. You hope you didn’t miss someone leaving.

A chill runs up your spine. You’re shaking a little, cold as the adrenaline leaves your system. Feeling and awareness is returning along with your thoughts, and it  _ sucks _ . The sticky sensation of slowly cooling spit pulling your skin tight along fresh bruises and the slow drip of someone’s cum -  _ Tsukki’s, _ your mind supplies helpfully - is making you feel more used than normal. It’s not a  _ bad  _ feeling, actually, but you’re tired and sweaty and just want to  _ not do anything for a while now, thanks. _

Snippets of sounds and conversations drift by as you lay on the bed. The voices drift off, mostly, moving out of your slowly growing bubble of awareness. Dull footsteps get closer and suddenly the mattress indents next to you. A warm, dry hand pushes your hair away from your face as you crack an eye open.

Chikara is hovering above you with kind eyes. He coos at you, stroking your messy hair gently. “Such a good girl today, baby. So good for me and my friends.  _ So  _ fucking hot.” You preen at the praise, heat raising up your neck.  _ He thinks you did good.. _ . You’re in quiet bliss as he pets the crown of your head slowly. “Want me to clean you up now?”

You nod and hum, voice still shot. He leans down to kiss your temple and sighs. “ _ Fuck _ , baby girl, you did  _ such  _ a good job. Gonna take good care of you now.”

It’s easy to float mentally in your still-fuzzy head as your boyfriend swipes along your neck and arms with a warm cloth. The soft, gentle touch is grounding after the scene you’d just taken part of. Your mind is finally online enough for you to open both eyes and look around. Your eyes get stuck on the half-dressed forms of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing on the other side of the room. 

Kei’s broad back hides most of Tadashi, but his head is mostly visible from where it rests on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Even though you can’t see what's happening, the movements of Kei’s arm and the flushed, lip-bitten expression on his face lead to a pretty obvious conclusion. Your pulse jumps up again, feeling like you’re intruding on a private moment between them, somehow. Even though they both had you cumming just a few minutes ago. You shake your head minutely. If they wanted a private handjob they’d find a different room, surely…

The internal debate on the ethics of handjob voyeurism doesn’t last long. Tadashi’s eyes open as Kei cards a hand into his hair and stares right back at you. He  _ winks _ , sliding a hand up Kei’s back before he tucks his head into his neck and starts marking his skin up as well.

Your cheeks are still burning. Yeah. Okay. They’re definitely fine with it.

A sudden touch against your thighs makes you jump. You tear your eyes away and look between your legs where Chikara was hovering. 

“I said I’d take good care of you.”

There’s no warning before his tongue is sliding through your wet folds. You buck, thighs clamping around his head as he pulls his lips together and  _ sucks _ . “ _ Ohgod- _ fuck!” The second orgasm always arrives faster, but you feel the tension building embarrassingly fast as your boyfriend eats you out, pulling Tsukki’s cum out on his tongue with every hot, wet swipe of his tongue. He knows your tells, slipping a finger in and curling as he swirls his tongue languidly against your clit. You sob, tremors wracking your body as he pulls another climax from you. More cum is pushed onto his waiting fingers as he pulls out, smiling. He presses them against your lips and you open your mouth obediently, sucking them clean. The burst of salt on your tongue mixes with the thick, slightly bitter tinge of Kei’s cum and your slick. You swallow thickly, prying your eyes open as he removes his fingers. Chikara’s smiling at you through heavy lidded eyes, pupils blown and shining. 

“Thanks for cleaning me up, kitten.”

The nickname always makes you flush. You hunch a little, overstimulated and beyond fucked out as your boyfriend chuckles and swipes the still-warm rag through your folds. The rest of the cleanup is quiet, the quiet breaths through your nose and the small hums from Chikara the only things making a sound.

At some point Tadashi came over, tossing an old sweatshirt your way. You eagerly burrow into it, thankful for the warmth even though you weren't shaking from the comedown anymore. When your head pops through the neck you can see Kei behind him, holding the empty teacup from earlier. "So.” Tadashi starts, eyes bouncing from you to Ennoshita. “What’s your plan?”

Chikara hums, glancing at you as you struggle into a sitting position, snuggling into the oversized sweater. “Not sure.”

"You could stay over tonight?" The eyebrow raise you give must be powerful, because he immediately clarifies, laughing.  _ "No _ , no, not like that. It's kind of late, and we figured you'd want to wash your clothes and shower before heading back? We were gonna get takeout, and we've got a guest bedroom."

You don't need a mirror to know you look like you've been in a gangbang. You  _ really _ don't want to take the train back home tonight. Or cook. Or move. You scoot over to burrow into Ennoshita’s side, hoping he takes the hint. Your throat still hurts.

“Yeah,” he breathes, a smile evident in his voice. His hand ruffles into your hair as he pulls you closer. “That sounds great, actually.”


End file.
